


soft kisses

by desperate4friends



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabbles, F/M, but this sucks L.O.L., i need to stop using 'LOL' it's... no, i'm sorry this is just a drabble anyway, some cuss words?, the fact that i never used capitalization much is not intended, will update more as i add more chapters idk....?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperate4friends/pseuds/desperate4friends
Summary: you wanted soft kisses. the warmth from your partner when cuddling, the sparkling of their eyes when they find something funny. the way they scrunch their nose, and their nonchalant smile when you talk about something you love.the cold kisses after eating ice cream. when they wrap their arms around you when they feel protective.you wanted to do those with peter parker.peter parker, the boy you've loved since you were children.peter parker, the brunette, whose eyes mimic a puppys'.that's when you snapped out of your mind and back to the real world when you saw peter and liz kiss.





	soft kisses

nice, okay, this is totally okay.

it's not like you've been pining over peter parker for seven months, three weeks, five days, twelve hours, and two minutes...

...right?

and now, you were sitting on a stool, sitting by the bar and swirling your drink with a spoon. the room was a shade of pink caused by the lights, and slow, romantic music was playing. couples your age slow dancing to the beat, all in their own world.

it was so cheesy. but you wanted to do those.

you wanted soft kisses. the warmth from your partner when cuddling, the sparkling of their eyes when they find something funny. the way they scrunch their nose, and their nonchalant smile when you talk about something you love.

the cold kisses after eating ice cream. when they wrap their arms around you when they feel protective.

you wanted to do those with peter parker.

peter parker, the boy you've loved since you were children.

peter parker, the brunette, whose eyes mimic a puppys'.

peter parker.

but as of now, he was slow danicng with liz allen.

liz allen, the popular girl who peter has had a crush on for months. liz allen, who was definitely going to be peter's choice if he ever had to pick between you two. so why would you even try?

that's when you snapped out of your mind and back to the real world when you saw peter and liz kiss.

alright, cool--okay, okay, cool cool cool cool--

oh, what was the fucking point of thinking all that? not cool. not cool. so not cool.

he looked so happy.

so... content.

and you knew that you couldn't be liz,

you could never be her. she's perfect.

great grades, popular, amazing friends, perfect family.

but nope! you were just little Y/N,

just his best friend, you know? no one ever picks their best friend over their crush. it's not true, what they say in the movies.

it's always just one sided.

you feel a lump in your throat as you watch peter pulling away from liz, looking at her like she was the only thing in the world.

quickly looking away, you feel tears daring to fall from your eyes. you stand up and push past the couples on the way to your exit, ignoring their groans of protest and annoyance.

but peter didn't notice you.

and at this point, you weren't sure if he'd ever.

**Author's Note:**

> for hotdog, who helped me through a lot, and who helped me finally finish this thing. (who is also getting an ao3 account soon, so yay!)
> 
> not really sure what to think of this. i started it around november but lost inspiration for it quickly, so yeah, have this.


End file.
